1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body suit constructed of very thin and flexible porous material such as latex rubber or the like and which fits the body of the wearer in a skintight manner. The body suit is constructed as closely simulative as possible to the appearance characteristics of the skin of a person's body with the texture and color of the body suit being closely simulative of the actual skin surface. The body suit is primarily intended to cover body imperfections, disfigurements and the like such as scars, stretch marks in the abdomen region, mastectomies, moles and reshapes hips, abdomen areas and small or flat breasts thereby providing an external appearance closely simulative of a natural body surface having optimum shape and size characteristics.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Many efforts have been made to shape the exterior of certain portions of the human anatomy and to replace removed components by providing prostheses. However, such efforts have generally been restricted to a localized area of the body. For example, if a breast is removed as a result of a mastectomy, brassieres can be worn having a simulated breast or breasts incorporated therein. Also, the chest area having the breast removed therefrom can be rebuilt by skin grafts, silicone inserts and the like. Also, various under garments have been provided to reshape the abdomen area, hip area and the like by compressing such areas or in some instances adding padding to increase the size of such areas. However, such devices have a limited degree of success since they involve only one local area of the human body and frequently are removable which sometimes results in psychological problems for the person when it becomes necessary or desirable to remove all articles of clothing.